bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gresh
Gresh ist ein Glatorianer des Dschungel-Stammes. Biographie Als eine Art "Übungskampf" kämpften der Glatorianer Tarix und Gresh gegen einander. Nach einem verlorenen Kampf gegen Tarix in Tesera, traf Gresh auf den Agori Berix, welcher ein Fragment des Buches von dem legendären, verstorbenen Certavus hatte und ihm sagte, hiermit könne er besser werden. Gresh machte eine Vereinbahrung mit Berix: Gresh dürfte sich das Fragment nehmen, Berix müsste ihm zeigen wo er es gefunden hat. Dafür musste Gresh Wache stehen, wenn Berix alte Rüstungen und Waffen sammelt. Die beiden machten sich los und kamen nach einer Weile an einer Ruine einer ehemaligen Arena an, dort wurden sie von sechs Vorox angegriffen, welche Gresh bekämpfte und besiegte, jedoch wusste er, dass de Vorox zurück kehren würden und die einzige Hoffnung das Buch von Certavus war. Gresh und Berix suchten in den Ruinen und entdeckten dabei viele "Krieger-Attrappen". Doch die Vorox griffen erneut an und Berix wollte Gresh zur Hilfe eilen, riss die Attrappen jedoch mit sich und die Vorox verschwanden. Gresh bemerkte etwas und fasste ein Plan: Sie würden alle Attrappen bewaffnen und so die Vorox vertreiben. Eine Weile danach kamen auch die Vorox und Gresh rief den Vorox Sachen zu wie: "Das ist unsere Ruine"", während Berix heimlich alle Attrappen von hinten anfassen würde und deren bewaffenten Arme bewegen würde. Die Vorox fielen auch darauf rein und als Gresh und Berix wieder zurück kehren wollten, entdeckte Berix das Buch von Certavus und wollte es Gresh geben, dieser jedoch sagte, dass er es nicht mehr brauche. In diesem Stand, dass die stärkste Waffe eines Kriegers sein Verstand wäre und Berix wusste, dass Gresh das "Geheimniss von Certavus" gelernt hatte. Gresh und Berix kehrten darauf nach Tesera zurück. thumb|left|180px|Gresh im Kampf Als der Stamm von Tesara eine Oase fand und diese für sich beanspruchte, wollten die Skrall diese auch haben. Um dies zu klären musste Gresh in Vulcanus gegen einen Skrall kämpfen. Auf dem Weg dort hin - mit den zwei anderen Glatorianern, Tarix und Strakk - rettete er den Agori Berix vor dem Knochenjäger Fero. Kurz danach trafen sie auf eine Horde Vorox, die sie zurück drängten, aber sie sahen den ehemaligen Glatorianer Malum, der sich mit den Vorox verbündet hatte. In Vulcanus kämpfte Gresh für ungefähr drei Minuten gegen einen Skrall und hielt sich gut, allerdings besiegte der Skrall ihn schließlich und gewann so die Oase für seinen Stamm. Der Skrall wollte Gresh töten, jedoch konnte Tarix ihn retten. Als Gresh wieder in Tesara war, begegnete ihm ein Agori des Feuer-Stammes, welcher von Raanu geschickt wurde um Gresh zu fragen, ob er einen Weg finden würde, das von Knochenjäger befallene Vulcanus, zu schützen. Gresh war von dem Mut und Willen des Agoris begeistert und setzte sich mit ein paar Glatorianern in Kontakt, welche bereit waren Vulcanus zu beschützen. Am Morgen des Großen Turniers in Atero trainierte Gresh in der Nähe von Tesara, im Beisein von Tarduk, als Malum und sein Rudel von Vorox auftauchten. Malum wollte ihn vor einem Sandsturm "warnen", welcher aber kein echter war. Gresh verstand das von Malum in Rätseln gesprochene nicht, doch ahnte nichts gutes. Eine Gruppe aus zwei Glatorianern, Strakk und Gresh und zwei Agori, Tarduk und Kirbold wurde von Iconox, dem Dorf des Eis-Stammes losgeschickt, um eine Ladung Exisdian von Iconox nach Vulcanus zu transportieren. Denn der Vertreter des Eis-Stammes hatte in einem Arena-Kampf gegen den Vertreter des Feuer-Stammes verloren. Die Gruppe wollte eine neue Route aus probieren, da die Wüste von Knochenjägern versperrt wurde. Schon bald stellte sich heraus, das Strakk das Eisdorf betrügen und das Erz für sich behalten wollte, doch Gresh hinderte ihn daran. Als sie ein Lager aufschlugen wurden sie von Dünen-Schlangen angegriffen, konnten diese aber zurück schlagen und entkommen. Sie begeneten einigen Skrall. Bei dieser Begegnung lösten sie jedoch eine Lawine aus, welche sie alle in einer Höhle verschüttete. In dieser fanden sie seltsame Schriftzeichen und bekämpften einen Schwarm Skarabax-Käfer und eine Sandfledermaus. Als sie die Höhle verließen trafen sie wiederum auf Malum und sein Vorox. Sie versuchten zu fliehen, stützten dabei allerdings die Dunklen Fälle hinunter. Sie landeten im Skrall-Fluss und überlebten, doch das Erz war ins Flussbett gesunken. Sie begegneten Ackar und Kiina, welche Vulcanus losgeschickt hatte, da man sich dort sorgen wegen der Verspätung der Lieferung gemacht hatte. Strakk wurde losgeschickt um von den Skrall einen Wagen zu er tauschten, diese wollte ihn aber betrügen. Die Skrall bargen das Erz und versuchten Strakk zu erschießen, doch dann griffen Ackar, Kiina und Gresh an, welche sich hinter Dünen versteckt hatten. Sie entkamen den Skrall, wurden aber bald von ihnen verfolgt und dann erblickten sie Malum und seine Vorox, die dem Team den Weg versperrten. Am Nachmittag des Tages war Gresh schon in der Arena-Magna in Atero, als Raanu hereinplatzte und ankündigte, dass eine Armee von Skrall Atero Angriff. Die Glatorianer der verschiedenen Stämme und natürlich auch Gresh bemühten sich Atero zu verteidigen, konnten aber nicht stand halten und flohen, jedoch starb dabei auch ein halbes Dutzend Glatorianer. Gresh verzog sich in einer Bucht in der Wüste mit den beiden Glatorianern Tarix und Strakk und den Agori Metus, Berix und Raanu. Tarix fragte wie viele Glatorianer gestorben waren, worauf Gresh ein halbes Dutzend schätzte. Gresh fragte Tarix, ob er denkt, dass sie die Skrall besiegen können, worauf Tarix antwortete, dass er es nicht denkt und dass sie eine Unterstützung brauchen, die ein Schwert trägt. Gresh traf später auf Metus, der einen Kampf zwischen ihm und Ackar arrangiert hatte. Gelu begleitete die beiden nach Vulcanus, auf ihrem Weg trafen sie allerdings auf eine beschädigte Karavane, die sie reparierten. Während ihrer Reise nach Vulcanus wurden sie von Vorox angegriffen, konnten die Karavane allerdings verteidigen und sicher in Vulcanus ankommen. In Vulcanus unterhielten sich Gresh und Gelu über das Dasein als Glatorianer, als Raanu kam um mit Gelu zu sprechen. Als Gresh hörte, dass die Knochenjäger planten Vulcanus anzugreifen erklärte er sich bereit zu helfen. Als Ackar auch noch ankam planten sie die anderen zu Hilfe zu rufen. Gresh wurde nach Tersara geschickt um Vastus zu holen, dieser wollte Tesara allerdings nicht ohne Verteidigung zurücklassen. thumb|left|150px|Gresh Gresh reiste dann nach Iconox und erzählte Strakk, dass in Vulcanus Exsidian gefunden wurde, was nicht stimmte, aber nur durch diese Lüge war Strakk bereit ihn nach Vulcanus zu begleiten. Dort angekommen erzählte man Gresh, dass die Knochenjäger durch die Eisenschlucht angreifen würden. Deshalb wurden in der Schlucht Fallen gelegt, nachdem die Knochenjäger in einige der Fallen getappt waren kehrten sie um. Raanu war sich sicher, dass die Knochenjäger nicht mehr zurückkommen würden und schickte die Glatorianer weg, diese gingen allerdings nach Tesara und holten Vastus, da sie wussten, dass die Knochenjäger nochmal wiederkehren würden. Als dies der Fall war kämpften die Glatorianer gegen die Knochenjäger und vertrieben sie, womit sie Vulcanus retteten. Einige Tage später lief er zusammen mit Vastus und Tarduk etwas enterfernt von ihrem Dorf in der Wüste und Tarduk erzählte ihnen etwas über seine Erlebnisse, die die beiden Glatorianer allerdings nicht glaubten. Dann stießen sie auf einen Knochenjäger, der ein Skrall-Schild bei sich hatte, der Knochenjäger wurde besiegt, aber die drei fragten sich woher er das Schild hatte, als ein leuchten am Himmel zu sehen war. Dieses leuchten war die Kanohi Ignika, die gerade auf Bara Magna landete, was sie allerdings nicht wussten. Später reiste Gresh nach Tajun. Tajun wurde von Knochenjägern und den Skrall vereint angegriffen und Gresh wurde verletzt, dann kamen allderings Ackar, Mata Nui und Kiina. Sie kümmerten sich um Gresh und brachten ihn in das Labor der Großen Wesen. Dort kümmerte sich Berix um die Verletzungen des Glatorianers, während Mata Nui, Kiina und Ackar einen weiteren Teil des Labors erforschten. Sie kehrten anschließend an die Oberfläche von Tajun zurück und setzten dort zwei Knochenjäger außer Gefecht. Ackar kam dann der Gedanke, dass Mata Nui ihre Waffen auch verwandeln konnte, so wie er es ständig mit Click machte. Es funktionierte tatsächlich, die Ignika belebte die Elementarkräfte der Glatorianer. Danach beschlossen sie nach Tesara zu gehen. Auf dem Weg probierten sie ihre neuen Elementarkräfte aus, wobei Kiina gegen Ackar kämpfte, Gresh benutzte seine Kräfte gegen die beiden und konnte sie so besiegen. Ackar erklärte den Glatorianern dann eine Lektion, man sollte seinen Gegner erst beobachten und dessen Schwachstelle finden. Später erreichten sie Tesara, wo gerade ein Kampf zwischen Vastus und Tarix von Statten ging. Ackar unterbrach diesen Kampf und erklärte den Glatorianern und Agori die Situation, daraufhin beschlossen diese alle Dörfer zu vereinen. Später kamen Metus und Raanu auf die Glatorianer und Mata Nui zu und erzählten ihnen, dass sie beobachtet hatten wie Kiina und Berix entführt wurden. Mata Nui beschloss den beiden zu folgen, doch Gresh wollte ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen, was er aber dennoch tat. Später machten sich die Glatorianer und Agori auf den Weg nach Roxtus um Mata Nui, Kiina und Berix zu helfen. Dies endete in einem gewaltigen Kampf gegen die Skrall, in dem sich herausstellte, dass Metus der Verräter war. Mata Nui verwandelte ihn in eine Schlange und gemeinsam konnten sie die Skrall besiegen. Danach bauten die Agori das Vereinte Dorf fertig auf. Die Glatorianer beobachteten dies von einer Klippe aus. Berix zeigte Mata Nui dann eine Münze, auf der dasselbe symbol vorhanden war, wie auf den Schilden der Skrall. Die Gruppe beschloss dann herauszufinden wohin die Karte führte. Auf ihrem Weg geriet die Gruppe an eine Gruppe von Skrall, welche sie bekämpften. Während dem Kampf wurde Berix verletzt und Mata Nui schickte seine Freunde zurück, er wollte keine weiteren verletzten auf seiner Reise zum Tal des Labyrinths riskieren. Nachdem Mata Nui eine Energiequelle für den Prototypen-Roboter gefunden hatte kehrte er zurück und nahm die Kanohi Ignika ab, wodurch sein Geist in den Roboter fuhr. Mata Nui versuchte Spherus Magna wieder zu vereinen, dabei tauchte jedoch Teridax auf und bekämpfte Mata Nui. Die Glatorianer beschlossen daraufhin Teridax abzulenken, indem sie mit ihren Thornax-Werfern auf den Roboter schossen. Teridax schoss daraufhin einen Energieblitz auf die Glatorianer, wodurch Gresh zu Teridax geschleudert wurde. Gresh plante in das Matoraner-Universum einzudringen und dort Schaden anzurichten, doch eine Tür wurde geöffnet und Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks gelangten nach Bara Magna, wo sie die Bewohner bekämpften. Gresh konnte sich verstecken und sah wie Takanuva das Universum verließ, da Gresh nicht wusste wer Takanuva war griff er ihn an. Takanuva verteidigte sich. Gresh und Takanuva vertrugen sich inzwischen und wurden zu verbündeten. Sie trafen Tahu und schlossen sich seiner Suche nach der goldenen Rüstung an. Bald fanden sie die Teile der Rüstung, doch unglücklicher Weise schoss Teridax in dem Moment dort hin, so dass die Teile durch die Gegend flogen. Die drei machten sich getrennt auf die Suche nach ihnen. Gresh kämpfte gegen ein paar Skrall, und konnte ein Teil sicher stellen. Takanuva überlistete ein paar Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks, indem er eine Holographische Kopie von sich mit Hilfe seiner Lichtkräfte erschuf und diese so platzierte, dass sich die Rahkshi selbst ab schossen. Tahu kämpfte gegen Nektann und nahm durch ihn das letzte Teil der Rüstung an sich. Mit dieser bewaffnet zerstörte Tahu die Kraata in den Rahkshi. Mata Nui nutze Teridax schock, als dieser merkte, das seine Legionen zerstört waren, und schubste ihn in einer heranrasenden Mond. Er traf den Makuta direkt im Nacken. Er viel zusammen und starb. Mata Nui nutze die letzte Kraft in dem Roboter, um das nun wiedervereinte Spherus Magna zu verschönern. Danach stürzte auch der Roboter zusammen. Er überlebte jedoch in der Ignika. Die Glatorianer, Tahu und Takanuva fanden sie und er sagte ihnen, das sie nun in Frieden miteinander leben sollten. Danach verschwand er. Alternative Gresh Herrschaft der Schatten In einem Alternativen Universum reparierte der Alternative Gresh eine Metallunterkunft mit Kongu. Waffen und Fähigkeiten thumb|150px|Gresh als Setthumb|150px|Gresh von 2010 Gresh ist ein noch sehr junger und unerfahrener Glatorianer, der gerade erst der sekunderkrieger von Tesara wurde. Gresh übt seine Kämpfe und Moves immer alleine um seine Gegner in einem Kampf zu überraschen. Gresh ist bereit jedem zu helfen, der Hilfe braucht - selbst ohne Bezahlung. Er ist mit einem Dschungelschild bewaffnet, der in einem Kampf gegen Skrall beschädigt wurde. Er ist außerdem noch mit einem Thronax-Werfer bewaffnet. Später bekam er von der Kanohi Ignika die Elementarkraft über die Luft. Später erstetzte Gresh seinen Dschungelschild mit Zwillingsklingen, als er eine neue Rüstung anlegte. Reale Welt *Gresh wurde im Winter 2009 verkauft. *Gresh wurde im Jahr 2010 als Star verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE: The Secret of Certavus *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna *Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Comic 5: Tal der Angst *Comic 6: Alles was Glänzt *Die Geheimnisse von Bara Magna! *Die Querung *Herrschaft der Schatten (Alternatives Universum)